What's in a Name?
by sarcasticSalamander
Summary: "What are?" he asked. "Katniss. They're small tubers that grow in the summer months. Even when there was no food in the house, you could always count on finding these. I wouldn't say they taste great, but a pinch with a pinch of salt, you can eat them."


**a/n –** **After a hiatus of er.. a few.. months , I'm back** **! I've just found some old unfinished and unedited pieces and I guess I felt obliged to complete them. So here is the first of those one-shots. Hopefully, I'll do more. YOU KNOW WHAT A MAKES A WOMAN HAPPY? REVIEWS. *waggles eyebrows* (damn son what did you think )**

 **I don't know own THG etc. etc. etc.**

"Come along dear. Not much farther left to go." He called out. He stopped for a moment and watched as his deep, laboured breaths clouded in front of him. His outstretched arm found what it was looking for; he ran his fingers across the rough bark. He swiftly shifted his weight and leaned against the tree. Even in the pale light of dawn, the features of his face were clear. He was thin; his cheekbones poked out from underneath his olive skin. His face was creased, like worn paper. His gaze shifted towards the valley.

"Oh Evelyn." He sighed to himself.

He swiftly descended the side of the mountain. Over towards the base of hill a petite woman was sitting against a large rock, her dirt smeared dress flowing over her thin limbs. He exhaled and then sat down next to her.

"I told you this was a bad idea. This isn't exactly the best time for me to be out hiking." She gently stroked her rounded belly. A smile blossomed on her cracked lips. He drew her closer his body and she readily accepted the warmth; her smooth hand slid into his worn one. He sensed her unease; her heart was beating unnaturally fast. Almost as if reading her mind he said, "They won't catch us. We're too far away from the fence."

"It's not us I'm worried about... It's him." Unconsciously she withdrew herself from his embrace and wrapped her arms around her stomach. It had grown in size at a rate much faster than she had expected. Six months ago she would have been able to scale this peak at a speed the man sitting next to her would have struggled to put up with, but now, things were different.

"Or her." He reminded her. "It could always be a girl.

Her eyes wandered about, taking in the deep, wonderful green of the fallen pine needles before her gaze settled on a small plant poking from within the soil. She slowly crawled towards it and wrapped her finger around the delicate stalk. A few tugs later she managed to pull it out of the ground. She held it up for the both of them to inspect it. The tiny blub was brown; mud still clung to its skin and entangled itself in the thick mass of roots that dangled below it. She walked back to him, cradling the plant in her palm.

"I didn't think I'd see any of these out here." She said. The surprise and delight in her voice was unmistakable. "But then again, they are sturdy little things."

"What are?" he asked.

"Katniss. They're small tubers that grow in the summer months. Even when there was no food in the house, you could always count on finding these. I wouldn't say they taste great, but a pinch with a pinch of salt, you can eat them."

"How come I've never heard of them?" He took the bulb from her and held it up against the light.

"Because unlike you, I don't spend my days toiling in mines. Don't forget, your in-laws and wife are healers; we've spent an awful lot of time surrounded by plants." She chuckled.

"Katniss." He said slowly. She watched as he carefully repeated the word, as if he were trying to taste the syllables as they rolled off his tongue. He turned his gaze to her stomach. She blushed.

"Don't you dare think of naming our child after a silly tuber!"

"I think it's a beautiful name. Katniss." He said.

He got up and offered his hand to her. "Well then, since we missed the sunrise, hopefully we'll make it to the top in time to catch the sunset."

She laughed and stood up and together they set off towards the growing light of day.

 **a/n - ;-;**

 **Plz h3lp me m8 d0n4te sum m0n3yz I n33d buy sum B0Oks.s**

 **Also, katniss is a real tuber. You can look it up. I swear.**

 **~SarcasticSalamadar**


End file.
